Simon's Choice
"Simon's Choice" is the eighth episode of VR.5 that aired on April 21, 1995. This episode guide is from the VR.5 FAQ and was originally written by the authors of the FAQ. Synopsis Sydney probes a traitor scheduled for execution in an attempt to discern the motivations for his betrayal. In the process, Sydney must confront her own anger towards her father. Cast and Crew Main Cast * Lori Singer (Sydney Bloom) * Michael Easton (Duncan) * Anthony Head (Oliver Sampson) Guest Stars * Kaci Williams (Young Sydney Bloom) * Robert Davi (Simon Buchanan) * Dustin Nguyen (Ky Buchanan) * David Brisbin (Unknown) * Jack Rader (Unknown) * Robert Phelan (Unknown) * Endre Hules (Spy Chief) * Edmund L. Shaff (Unknown) * Westin Blakeney (Unknown) * Benjamin Jurand (Unknown) * Yuan Gee Wong (Unknown) Crew Written by: Toni Graphia Directed by: Steve Dubin VR.5 was created by: Adam Cherry, Geoffrey Hemwall, Michael Katleman, Jeannine Renshaw, and Thania St. John Executive Producer: John Sacret Young Co-executive Producer: Thania St. John Co-executive Producer: Eric Blakeney (2,3,5,6,8) Supervising Producer: Michael Katleman Producer: Naomi Janzen (2-10) Producer: Jack Clements (2-10) Producer: Mel Efros (1) Co-producer: Geoffrey Hemwall Observations * Sydney is a hacker. * Oliver's left ear is pierced. * Sydney seems to believe, as does The Committee, that she can access VR.5 because her father "did something to her". * Sydney still owns her childhood home. * Sydney seems to believe that she is the only one that can enter VR.5 (?). * Sydney apparently can program a sequence of events as well as a location in VR.5. Spoilers * Two Others can share a VR.5 scenario (this was done involuntarily in Dr. Strangechild)--both are aware of it only subconsciously. * Oliver apparently did not know Joseph Bloom personally. Questions/Answers/Speculation The following contains SPOILERS. # What determines the balance of control between Sydney (or Duncan) and the Other? #* (Speculation by William Wood): Intelligence and willpower/need. # Why wasn't Ky uncovered during Simon's trial? He didn't seem hard to find. # Was Simon actually a member of the Committee (TC)? If so, how could he be tried for treason? How "legitimate," or connected with the government, is the Committee? #* (Speculation by Lisa Cunningham): Yes, he belonged to TC, but they cut him off because he was both a traitor and an expendable asset. Goofs/Continuity * Theresa Smith pointed out this inconsistency: "Just a little thing I noticed on VR5 tonight. The beginning flashback was to 1989 and on the courtroom wall was a picture of the President - Clinton." (Bill Clinton was President of the United States at the time the show was taped. George Bush was President in 1989, at the time of the flashback.) * Continuity errors from SwagSu: "'Also, in last weeks show, Sydney stated that she was the only one that could go into VR. Did she forget that Duncan hung out in there too?' I caught that one also. There was several continuity problems with Control Freak. 1. Simon said 5 years the investor guy said 6 years. 2. Simon said on the phone he didn't know the guy in the towers name (even though he really did) but then the cop at the tower called him by name. Even with these I still say this was the best episode so far I'm sure they're going to get better." Category:VR.5 Episodes Category:Season 1